Dimensional Heroes Legends: Prelude to a New Adventure
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Just a short prelude to a wonderful new adventure as we soon begin Season 3 of the Dimensional Heroes series.


A few months after the battle against the Demon Lords, things have been pretty chill on board the ship. Seiya and Oga had chosen to leave after the demon lords were finally defeated. After the future children had run back home to the future, Lucina stayed behind and asked to join the heroes, to which they agreed with.

It was one day when a small red and white bird with a sack like tail was flying through the lanes between approaching the ship. "Could someone let me in? I need to make a delivery!" he shouted as a hatch opened up.

The bird was breathing heavily as he then took a drink of water. "Thank you for your hospitality. Now, my introduction! My name is Delibird, a delivery pokemon from the Happy Mailers, a pokemon mailing guild that spreads letters and packages far and wide." the bird said.

"Uh, any particular reason you chose to come to us?" Akane asked.

"I have a few deliveries to make. First one goes to the chef known as Sanji." Delibird said pulling out a letter with a symbol of a chefs hat and a sword on it.

"Its a challenge letter. From a guild called Kitchen Cutlass." Sanji said.

"Kitchen Cutlass? I've heard of it. Its a cooking guild that has the top pokemon chefs from all over." Twilight said.

"It says they've heard about my cooking in Valora and are impressed. They want their ten best chefs to challenge me on ten seperate occasions." Sanji said. "If I defeat them, they'll upgrade the ship to improve my cooking. If I refuse to participate, they'll brand me as a hopeless chef and never allow me to cook ever again." Sanji said, surprising some.

"There is no way they can just make you stop cooking." Blaze said.

"Yeah. I mean, how are they gonna enforce it?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't care. I'm accepting either way." Sanji said giving a reply on the paper. "Give this to that guild." Sanji said.

"You sure about this Sanji?" Nami asked.

"Of course. This is my chance to grow as a chef. I can learn new recipes just by battling these pokemon chefs. But more importantly, I can improve my style of cooking." Sanji said.

"Well, we'll be here to help. In fact, give us a couple days." Aelita said as her and the other smart members of the team went off.

A few days later, the team walked into a large field with dozens of fields.

"We've used some of the ships empty space to make a few fields for cooking and gardening purposes. Grain field for wheat, water paddies for rice, root crop field, leafy crop field, tall crop field, an orchard for fruit trees, mushroom stalks, bee hives, tea field for tea leaves, flower field for practical uses and a spice field for growing spicy crops." Tails said.

"Wow. You guys really went all out for this cooking thing." Kuwabara said.

"Its perfect." Sanji said. "Guess I won't have to worry about buying vegetables and fruits."

"And we were already stocked up on meat, fish and dairy products. We've got all the supplies for our number one chef." Pit said.

"We also got the chance to make this." Levy said pointing to a cooking station on wheels.

"Your mobile battle station. Complete with over, microwave, appliances, utensils, its got it all." Tails said.

"Perfect! Kitchen Cutlass is gonna regret picking a fight with me." Sanji grinned before they heard a knock. They opened as Delibird flew in.

"Thanks. Kitchen Cutlass is pleased that you accepted their challenge. Now, I gotta attach this to the ship so they know where you are at all times." Delibird said slapping a tracking device onto the ship. "We'll disable it once the challenge is complete. Their first chef will be battleing you at CHS on the second day of the upcoming friendship games."

"Sweet! Just in time!" Rainbow said.

"Yes! Bring in the fire!" Natsu said.

"Yeah! Show that spirit, Natsu!" Pinkie shouted.

"Wait, you're Natsu? Natsu Dragneel? Perfect! I have something for you too." Delibird said handing him a letter.

"What? A fan letter or a challenge letter?" Natsu said opening it before falling over in shock.

"Natsu?" Happy asked in concern as Applejack picked it up.

"Oh. It says that he's bein sued for multiple destruction to school property." Applejack said.

"Sued? Wait, multiple?" Ranma said.

"We only saw him trash one locker." Dan said.

"Uh, its actually a little more than that." Natsu said.

"He's right. There's a list of everything he broke." Applejack said taking out a long list as the others looked over it.

"How do you set fire to a pool?" Ruby asked.

"Heh. That one was pretty tricky." Natsu said.

"Don't worry. You can get the suit dropped if you go to CHS and talk with Vice Principal Luna." Rarity said.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Natsu said.

"Sorry, guys. But I have to go. Somethign urgent has come up in Equestria." Twilight said.

"Mind if I come? I don't wanna see the train wreck coming up." Happy said.

"Me too!" Chopper said.

"Sure. I might need your help." Twilight said as the three got into a small pod and rocketed off.

"Well, of to CHS it is then. It might be nice to see Sunset and Hope again." Jexi grinned.

The ship then sped off through space as it headed for its destination.

Meanwhile on the Dark Cruiser, Flux was in his lab working late as Ian brought him some dinner. "Sir, you've been working on that thing day and night. Don't you need a break?" Ian asked.

"No! I must get this perfect!" he shouted.

"What are you working on anyway?"

"Well, I've trying to modify my Dimensional Cannons so I can travel to other worlds by creatuing rifts, but I need a much larger power source for this to work." Flux said. "I also need to attach them to something that can support their massive weight."

"Well, here's dinner anyway." Ian said putting the tray down before Flux noticed something. "Hold it! What's this?" Flux asked picking up a flier.

"Its a flyer for the Friendship Games at CHS. I thought we could go there." Ian said.

"Ian, I already wasted my time at one stupid competiton, I don't need to waste it at a school with...portal...magic." Flux said before a plan formed. "That's it! That's my plan!" Flux grinned.

"So we're going?" Ian asked in excitement.

"More than go! We'll compete with Fluxington Academy." Flux said.

"Fluxington Academy?" Ian asked.

"Its a fake school I invented for purposes such as this. Its on a legit school registry. All I need is to get those two on board and we are good." Flux said.

"But, you don't have any students." Ian said.

"Ian, look over there." FLux said pointing to the robots walking about the ship. "I have 'students' to spare. I just need the six perfect ones I can find." Flux said. "Set course. We're going to school."

Meanwhile at a large school, a blue duck like creature with webbed hands and feet and a red gem on its forehead stepped forward with a suitcase in his hands. "Perfect! This is where my trail begin! Me beating a famous chef is going to be...FABULOUS!" he said.


End file.
